


Deadpool Fixes It

by serenityxdragon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, deadpool makes everything better, fuck jason rothenberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain madman in a red suit decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking handle this so I wrote a thing. It's shit but I don't think I could go to bed without fixing it at least in my head. I hope you like it.

Clarke heard Lexa's gasp of surprise and turned around, her heart freezing in her chest. It couldn't be. Not after everything they had gone through together.

 

It wasn't.

 

A man dressed in red had jumped in front of her and taken the bullet to the chest. "Who are you?" Clarke asked as his appearance caused Titus to flee the room.

 

"The name's Deadpool, but that's not important. Just know that I stick up for my people. I have a mission for you, should you choose to accept it. I think you'll find it agreeable to your priorities." he handed a device to Lexa. "It's called a vortex manipulator. It lets you travel through time."

 

"Who did you get it from? How does it work?" she asked, strapping it to her wrist.

 

"Don't look into it too much. It's an unnecessary plot device, like most lesbians. It doesn't look intuitive, but for the sake of the plot, you'll know how to use it on the first try. You're looking for a man called Jason Rothenberg in the 21st century."

 

"You saved her life," Clarke said, moving to stand by Lexa.

 

"All I want in return is for Lexa to tell Clarke what she was originally coming into this room to tell her. Atta girl. I'll just stay right here."

 

"I- I know this isn't the best time to tell you this," Lexa said hesitantly. "I know our duty pulls us to different places. I'm just afraid if I don't tell you now, I'll never get the chance."

 

Deadpool coughed conspicuously. "Yeah, it's not like that already happened." Clarke glared at him and he put his hands in the air defensively. "Back off. I'm saving your eternal love for another, not crashing the wedding. Go on, Lexa, confess."

 

Lexa ignored the man and took Clarke's cheek in one hand. Her lips pressed softly against her lover's, as if in prayer, and they kissed for one moment where the world fell silent and all was well.

 

"I ship it," he said happily.

 

"What do we do? Just press the buttons? How are we supposed to find this "Jason Rothenberg? What do we do then?" Lexa said, slightly breathless as Clarke's skin was still only centimeters from her own.

 

"Don't question it. I'm sure if you need me to help you I'll appear without much of an explanation. Tell Jason Rothenberg you really don't feel like dying. Maybe, I don't know, press that pretty little sword of yours against his neck. Fuck, I don't know, start making out in front of him, that should work. Just let this ship set sail."

 

Clarke set her hand on Lexa's device. "Three-"

 

"Two-"

 

"One-"

 

They pressed it at the same time.

 

This ship is about to become canon, motherfuckers.


	2. This Shit Gets Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke, and Deadpool get to Jason Rothenberg's house and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to make this a multichapter thing, but I just wanted to write more, so here. I'm not actually editing any of this much at all so excuse small errors of continuity and stuff.

It was right as they left that Deadpool realized they might need an escort once the word got out that Lexa and Clarke were wandering around real life. Fortunately, he inexplicably had another device in his back pocket.

It apparently took the two badass female characters a while to get to the house of Jason Rothenberg. "I told you to ask for directions," Lexa said sternly, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

"You're one to talk. Commander of the thirteen clans, and you can't even ask for help. Honestly, you're just as bad as I am."

"Shof op, Clarke," she said, the edges of her eyes crinkling into a smile. "Look, we made it."

"Do you think we should change into clothes like the natives?"

"No!" Deadpool said, popping out of the bushes beside them. Clarke squealed. Lexa's stance widened, her grip on her weapon tightening. "Chill, guys, it's just me. This is the house, all right. Anyway, he might mistake you for, like, two ladies called Alycia and Eliza. No worries. Just be completely yourselves!"

"Does he know we're a couple?"

"Oh yes! He does! You have him to thank for it. In fact, every time you've suffered has been at his word, and every time you've been happy, too. Lexie! Your tragic history with Costia? His fault! You never being able to trust anyone? His fault! Clarke, he was the one who made Bellamy act really out of character! While you're at it, make sure he knows that Bellamy wouldn't blindly agree with the asshole named Tr- I mean, Pike."

"What the fuck?" Clarke said, looking at the unassuming house right next to them.

"Up and at 'em! No time like the present!" Deadpool gave them both a quick thumbs up, then pointed to the door.

Lexa led the way, pulling herself up straighter to prepare herself for the meeting. The one who caused her all this grief? This would be interesting. She raised up her fist and knocked on the door.

A normal looking man answered, looking slightly amused. "Alycia? What are you doing in costume? Is this a prank?"

"My name is Commander Lexa. I come from another world," she said carefully. "I believe you were responsible for Costia's death?"

He laughed. "Yes, it was I who created and destroyed your true love, Costia."

"This isn't funny," Lexa said, her jaw clenching.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's arm. "Lexa," she said quietly, her thumb stroking her skin slowly. "We won't get anywhere with him if you beat him into a pulp. "Jus drein no jus daun. Remember?"

"This is unnerving, Eliza," he said, his eyes glancing from one young lady to another.

"Don't call her Eliza!" Lexa said. Her nostrils flared as she controlled her temper. "I've heard you were the one behind the bullet that nearly killed me."

"You mean that did kill you."

"It would have, if a certain man in red had not stepped up to take it for me."

"Oh, you were saved by superman, now?" Jason said.

"Deadpool," Clarke corrected.

"That's actually pretty creative," Jason said. "Who came up with that? They should get their own tv show."

"Maybe they should," Clarke said bitterly. "They wouldn't kill off the best person in Polis."

"I'm not the best person in Polis," Lexa said, embarrassed. "At least not when you're in it."

"We all know you had to leave the show, Alycia, and death was one of the easier ways."

"Fuck easy," Clarke said. "Couldn't you have a satisfying way to make this work in both of our worlds?"

"I gave you two a same-sex love scene, I don't get what the big deal is. A lot of people die in this show."

"Not in the exact same way that another lesbian died fifteen years ago in another mainstream television show!" Deadpool yelled from the end of the driveway.

"Who's that?"

"Deadpool."

"You guys are really going far with this, aren't you? Look, people will get over this. It's fine. Besides, this is a really revolutionary show, just revolutionary. I promise you people will eat this tragedy up. Didn't you-" he gulped as he felt cold metal on his neck.

"In my defense, Deadpool told me to do this," Lexa said, "but I have to admit I've been wanting to give you hell."

"Alycia, please-"

"That's not Alycia," someone said from behind them.

"Alycia Debnam-Carey? How did you get here?" Deadpool said with a mock gasp. "Oh wait, I told her to come. She ignored the laws of physics and space so she could get here in less than a minute."

"Are you actually Clarke?" Alycia said. "Then you must be Lexa. You look good! And alive! Hey, Jason, if the real-life Lexa wants to stay alive, I'd be honored to guest-star when I have the time. I know how much this character means to the fans."

Deadpool spoke up again. "The twelve thousand people watching me live stream this little drama show want you two to prove you're real and make out, please."

Clarke eyed Lexa. "Make out in front of Jason Rothenberg and these 'fans,' huh?" Clarke said with a sly smirk. "I don't know, maybe if this will help our case..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want out of this fic. It's kind of freeform and I really just want it to be fluff, making fun of the 100, and Deadpool shipping these two as much as I do. Suggestions are great. I love all of you.


End file.
